Lo que se intuye, lo que se ve
by NatssY
Summary: Spoilers hasta el 5x06, "Joy". Una escena Huddy sencillita, un mes después del capítulo.


**Fandom:** House M.D.

**Pairing:** House y Cuddy.

**Spoilers**: Hasta el 5x06 incluido, "Joy".

**Resumen:** una escena Huddy muy sencillita, un mes después del capítulo.

**Dedicatorias:** A Hen, por donarnos Alasken. A las PalienAliens. A Ne.

**Comentarios:** Pues… La escena se me ocurrió mientras me duchaba (sí, soy así de friki xDD) y en realidad se me ocurrió sólo el final. Pero claro, para llegar hay un final se necesita un principio y… xDDDDD

El caso me lo inventé completamente, así que si tenéis esos síntomas ir al médico y no me hagáis caso :P. Y poco más… Que es una de las tantísimas ideas que se me pasan por la cabeza a lo largo del día, y ésta, raro en mí, me dio por escribirla.

NatY

Pd. No sé que coño pasa, que no me van las separaciones xDDD

_**Lo que se intuye, lo que se ve**_

-Buenas noches –susurró House, para después dirigirse a la salida.

-Buenas noches –respondió Cuddy justo antes de que la puerta se cerrase.

Con él fuera.

* * *

UN MES DESPUÉS.

Había cosas en el Hospital Universitario Princeton Plainsboro, que nunca cambiaban. Y una de ellas, era la rara manera de interactuar de la Decana y su mejor médico.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí? –les preguntó House a los chicos, instalados enfrente de las duchas femeninas del hospital. –Os he mandado hace media hora a que Cuddy os firmara esos malditos papeles para la cirugía. ¿Están firmados?

-No.

-¿Por qué? ¿No le habéis dicho lo de que la compensaría en carne esta noche? -Taub le respondió un rotundo no con la mirada. –¿Y por qué no estáis persiguiéndola por el hospital?

-No hace falta –comenzó Cameron–, está ahí –explicó señalando a las duchas.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? –interrogó House.

-Yo te di este paciente, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Y tú? –House señaló a Chase, que estaba apoyado en una pared mientras tomaba un café.

-Estoy esperando a ver si opero o no.

-¿Y, dónde están Thirteen y Foreman?

Todos se miraron, pero nadie supo responder.

-Crea un equipo para esto –masculló el nefrólogo. -¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete –contestó Kutner, que tenía los papeles en la mano. House se los cogió.

-¿Cuánto lleva ahí Cuddy?

-Unos diez minutos.

-Segundo aclarado –susurró pensando para sí mismo. –Está a punto de salir.

-¿Sabes cuántas veces se lava el pelo Cuddy? –preguntó Chase sin poder creérselo.

-Pues claro que sí. Es mi jefa, tengo que saberlo –se disculpó dirigiéndose a la puerta de las duchas. -Fijo que tú también sabes cuantas veces se lava el pelo Cameron.

-Por supuesto –dijo Chase rotundo.

-Pues eso. –Agarró la manilla de la puerta y miró su reloj. –Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

Abrió, y entró.

-Oye, Cameron… Tú, ¿cuántas veces te lavas el pelo? –oyeron preguntar a Chase.

* * *

Se envolvió con una toalla blanca y salió dispuesta a vestirse para irse.

Mirándose al espejo estaba, cuando pensó que ésos eran los problemas de ser Decana, que ni siquiera tenía tiempo para ir a casa y ducharse tranquilamente, arreglarse, peinarse...

-Bonita toalla –oyó detrás de ella. –Aunque quizás un poco más corta…

No se sorprendió. Lo había visto a través del cristal nada más salir de la ducha. Y lo había oído entrar. O no se hubiese puesto aquella toalla…

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

-Tienes que firmarme esto. –Le enseñó unos papeles. –Había olvidado lo bien que te queda el pelo mojado…

-¿Seguimos hablando de tu paciente, el abogado? –preguntó ignorando el último comentario.

-Sí, aunque yo no sé cómo ha llegado a abogado porque parece idiota.

-No insultes a tu paciente. Y ya les he dicho a los chicos que no voy a firmar nada –contestó sujetando el nudo de la toalla. -Y ahora, ¿puedes salir para que me vista?

-Firma esto y me voy. Necesito operar a mi paciente.

-Y yo necesito vestirme House.

-Pues vístete.

-Lárgate.

-Fírmalo.

-No voy a firmarlo, es un suicidio.

-Déjame que te expliq…

-Tengo que vestirme –lo interrumpió. –Y ya me lo han explicado todo los chicos.

-Los chicos no se explican como yo.

-House, tengo que pasar antes por una tienda y no tengo tiempo para…

-No me voy a ir hasta que me dejes, al menos, explicártelo.

Cuddy le echó un mal de ojo con la mirada, y luego se resignó.

-Doy por supuesto que ya has mirado mi ropa interior –comentó ella agarrando la bolsa con sus cosas.

-No lo dudes –respondió él.

-Está bien –sentenció mientras se escondía en la única esquina de la habitación. –No te muevas de ahí –exigió asomando la cabeza.

-Venga ya, no voy a ver nada que…

-Tienes 5 minutos –lo interrumpió elevando la voz.

-Los síntomas del paciente ya los sabes. Blablabla, blablabla, blablabla –aligeró moviendo los brazos. -Si eliminamos los problemas de vista, podríamos comprobar y descartar al menos tres enfermedades y acortar el amplio catálogo que tenemos.

-Sí –dijo Cuddy desde la esquina mientras se oía como se subía los pantalones-, y también podríais matar al paciente al abrirle el cráneo cuando tiene problemas de coagulación.

-Venga ya, Cuddy. Bajo un buen control no tendría porque pasarle nada.

-"No tendría porque" no da mucha seguridad, House.

-Y tampoco la da dejarlo como está ahora. –Paró de hablar un par de segundos al ver como el brazo de ella se asomaba para coger el desodorante. -Si no hacemos algo se puede morir en cualquier momento de un fallo cardiaco.

-Y si lo hacéis, también se morirá de un fallo cardiaco. No te voy a firmar ese papel –afirmó mientras volvía a dejar el bote en el banco- hasta que no me vengas con una operación que no incluya más del 80% de posibilidades de cargarte al paciente.

-¿Tienes tú una idea mejor?

-Tener ese tipo de ideas no es mi trabajo.

-Lo sé, pero ahora no nos vendría mal alguna, aunque sea gratuíta –contestó resignado.

-¿Tan mal van las cosas? –preguntó ya vestida, pero con el pelo aún húmedo.

-Ese jersey no me ayuda a pensar… -comentó ganándose otro mal de ojo. –La operación es la única solución que se nos ocurre -susurró mientras jugaba con el bastón, aunque la siguiese mirando a ella.

-Pues lo siento, pero no es una solución válida. –Abrió la mochila, sacó un secador y lo enchufó. –Algo se os tiene que ocurrir –dijo mientras empezaba a secarse el pelo.

-Lo único que se nos ocurre es esto –soltó mientras meneaba los papeles.

-House, sabes que no puedo firmarte eso –recriminó mirándolo a través del espejo. –No si la vida del paciente no corre verdadero riesgo.

-Te acabo de decir que se puede morir en cualquier momento.

-Pero cualquier momento no es ahora, dentro de una hora, o dentro de dos –explicó apagando el secador y girándose para quedar cara a cara. –"Cualquier momento" no conlleva más que la prisa que tú quieras darle, y eso no me sirve.

-Cuddy…

-Lo siento, pero no voy a firmar esos papeles; con consentimiento del paciente, o sin él –sentenció volviendo a mirarse al espejo y arrancando de nuevo el secador.

Estuvieron así hasta que Cuddy acabó. Él sentado, jugando con el bastón y observándola; ella intentando centrarse en secarse el pelo pero sin poder evitar echarle un ojo al reflejo que le mostraba el espejo. Al final, desconectó el aparato, lo metió en la mochila, se calzó unas botas y acabó de guardar sus cosas; todo bajo la atenta mirada de House.

Agarró la maleta con la mano, y caminó hasta donde él estaba sentado.

-¿Vienes? –le preguntó colocándose justo enfrente.

-¿Sabes que te voy a dar la noche, verdad?

-Sí. Pero una también se acostumbra a esas cosas –contestó intentando aguantar la sonrisa.

-Pues yo nunca me acostumbraré a lo buena que estás con esos tejanos que… -frenó al ver como ella salía por la puerta.

Se levantó, y salió detrás.

* * *

-¿Lo has firmado? –le preguntó Taub a Cuddy.

-Ya os he dicho que no lo voy a firmar, y House coaccionándome en las duchas no me va a hacer cambiar de opinión.

El involucrado, justo detrás de ella, levantó los hombros en señal de derrota.

-Chicos, a pensar que os toca. Yo me voy, que mi turno acabó hace 20 minutos. Si se os ocurre algo llamad y si vosotros tenéis buena suerte, o yo mala, os lo cojo –comentó ganándose el tercer mal de ojo de la noche.

Iban a empezar a caminar, cuando llegaron Thirteen y Foreman.

-¿Dónde estabais? –les preguntó House.

-No importa –atajó Foreman. -¿Cuddy ha firmado?

-No –respondió la aludida. –Y no lo voy a hacer. Y ahora, si me disculpáis… -dijo empezando a caminar ella sola hacia el ascensor.

-Pero tienes que firmar –pidió Thirteen. –Si no lo operamos morirá. Han empezado a salirle unas llagas en las uñas además de las manchas redondas que ya tenía antes en la piel y…

-Repite eso –le pidió Cuddy parando de caminar.

-¿Lo de las llagas en las uñas?

-No.

-¿Las manchas en la piel?

Cuddy afirmó con la cabeza.

-Dijiste que eran redondas, ¿no?

-Sí. Parece que estén hechas con compás –se adelantó Kutner.

Cuddy miró su mano un par de segundos y luego se acercó a House mientras comenzaba a hablar.

-¿Te acuerdas de aquel tipo que siempre quería jugar contra ti al billar cuando estábamos en Michigan? Paul, Parker, Porter, Peter. Empezaba por "P"…

-¿Preston "el idiota"?

-El que parecía idiota –concretó ella.

Y entonces todo encajó.

-Brimberger… -susurró House mirándola.

-Es perfecto –explicó Cuddy. –Llevaba gafas, estaba lleno de moratones aunque nadie le pegaba, tenía las uñas demacradas aunque nunca se las mordía, parecía idiota pero estudiaba medicina, y tenía aquellas manchas en las manos que siempre intentaba tapar cuando se quitaba los guantes para jugar y que eran…

-…perfectamente redondas –acabó por ella mientras se miraba su propia mano.

-Eso sin contar con el resto de síntomas que tuvo hasta que le diagnosticaron el Brimberger.

-¿Brimberger? –interrumpió Foreman. –Pensaba que esa enfermedad se había evaporado a finales de los 60.

-Lo hizo –explicó House-, pero quedaron rastros de ella en algunas personas.

-Y, ¿cómo se diagnostica? –preguntó Taub.

-Con unas pruebas de sangre –respondió House.

-¿Y cómo se cura?

-Con una dosis de hidropamina.

-¡Pues pongámosela! –gritó Kutner feliz por tener la solución.

-Ah no –dijo Cuddy. –Hazle las pruebas –exigió a House.

-¡Pero si todo encaja!

-House, las pruebas.

-Está bien, que las hagan ellos –señaló a los chicos.

-Pero yo no sé detectarlo… -comentó Foreman.

-Las haces tú –dijo Cuddy.

-¿¡Por qué!? –gritó enfadado, como un niño de cinco años.

-Porque tú sabes diagnosticarlo.

-¡Ya lo he hecho! Los síntomas encajan y…

-Las pruebas –lo interrumpió.

-Joder Cuddy, hacer las pruebas conlleva tiempo y…

-House, por Dios, te llevará media hora. No te hagas de rogar, y hazlas –exigió mientras volvía a caminar hacia el ascensor.

-¡Mi turno acabó hace media hora! –gritó cuando ella ya esperaba.

-El mío hace una, y sigo aquí. Bueno, ya no –añadió sonriéndole mientras se abría la puerta del ascensor.

Y House utilizó su última baza.

-He quedado, ¿sabes? Llegaré tarde por tu culpa –explicó apoyado en su bastón en posición chulesca.

Cuddy no se movió, de espaldas a todos, hasta que consiguió aguantar la risotada que ambos sabían que estaba a punto de salirle. Luego le dio a la planta baja, se giró, se apoyó en la pared de atrás, lo miró, sonrió de esa manera que House adoraba y soltó justo cuando la puerta empezó a estorbar:

-Tranquilo, ella esperará.

Y la puerta se cerró.

-¡Más le vale! –gritó House sonriendo al ascensor, que ya bajaba.

Y es que, había cosas que en el Hospital Universitario Princeton Plainsboro, nunca cambiaban. Y una de ellas, era la extraña forma de entenderse de la Decana y su mejor médico.


End file.
